Catherine and Jest
by Jaime Lee
Summary: An extra little meeting of Catherine and Jest. Mature content.


**_The last time Catherine and Jest were together alone, she said they should not see each other anymore for either of their own good._****_This is one night in the Heartless universe after this conversation created by me._****_Contains mature content._**

He sat desolate in a rocking chair, pushing it back and forth slowly and sadly with the tip of his boot. Too slowly for even the bells of his jester hat to jingle. She said never again. She couldn't be with him. The conversation played over and over in his head, his imagination coming up with different better endings only to float back to reality and depress him deeper. The smell of her hair and smooth, fair skin against his swimming endlessly in his mind. Hatta in the midst of his booming tea party took notice and went to his solemn friend.

"This is a party. A special party. Why, I threw this unbirthday party in your honor, Jest," He swung his cane towards the lively event across the room. Everyone was there, March Hare, Lion, dancing crabs entertaining the younger clams, even the Mock Turtle seemed to be enjoying himself. The air was filled with laughter, loud voices trying to be heard over each other and the aroma of many different teas, orange, peppermint, licorice. Jest wasn't in the mood for a party. He didn't know how he could even feel joy again. All he could think about was Catherine. When would he see her again? Perhaps at the King's grand proposal? His heart sank. He didn't notice two maids approaching until the were right in front of the chair. He forced his gaze up.

"Oh, um, hi court jester," The one was smiling so hard he thought her cheeks must hurt. The other was mostly looking at the floor, sneaking a quick look at his direction which made her face blush. "We were wondering if you might be willing to do a trick for us. We've seen you at the court and have been, um, I guess, fans of yours ever since". She giggled nervously twisting her bright blond hair with her plump fidgety fingers. The smaller, quiet one seemed to gather the confidence to look up and smile. He forced polite, thin lipped smile. Jest dragged himself up towards the long table of partying friends, looking back at the ladies as they followed him excitedly.

"Of course, miladies" he said.

Meanwhile…

Catherine couldn't take it anymore. Her head and heart ached for Jest. She had to see him, to be near him at least one more time. The thought of his twinkling yellow eyes looking onto her lovingly, his long strong arms holding her securely as he whisked her away, his smile, his infectious laugh. Her stomach fluttered and a wave of warmth flooded her chest all the way down her body awaking a new and urgent feeling. Would he even want to see me? Was it all smoke and mirrors of his craft or did he feel the same way?

She threw on her simplest red house dress which was embedded with pearls around the neck and hem, a dramatic sash around the waist that ended in a ridiculous bow leaving tails along the ground behind her. Catherine grabbed the sash, twisted it around her waist a few times then into a secure knot before heading towards her bedroom window. With a quick pinch to her cheeks for color, she slipped down the lemon tree, surprising herself with how smooth she handled it without the jester's strong arms to help her and ran away from the house and into the night. Now, to remember how to get to the hatters.

The trees seemed to shift and sway, as if creating a path ahead of her. It wasn't long before she could see lights in the distance. The Hatters studio already? But how was that possible? Catherine turned to see the path behind her but it was gone. The forest was dense and overgrown. "Impossible", she muttered to herself. Confused but determined, she approached the house and peered through the window.

Catherine saw the long table that her and Jest had sat together at just a few nights ago. People were laughing and applauding. Standing on the table in the middle of it all was Jest. Darbed in his ink black attire head to toe and his pointed hat moving with him in sync, he moved nimbly, swinging his long arms with cards flying out of his gloved hands. His golden eyes were concentrated on the task. The audience was in awe and let out a collective gasp when he suddenly let off a loud boom with a stomp of his boot, filling the room with smoke. The smoke swirled dancingly around their heads and turned into a rainbow of butterflies. Applause and praise exploded from the crowd. He looks happy, Cath thought. I wonder if he's even thought of me. I shouldn't have come. She watched Jest give an unenthusiastic half smile and bow dramatically before jumping down from the table. He was approached by two women who were gawking and smiling widely. Jest gave each one a kiss on the knuckle. Catherine froze, her throat went dry.

"Just what do you think you are doing?" It was Hatta, Catherine was startled and let out a yelp. Some of the party members were stopping to look towards the sound. "Oh," he continued,"It's you. What do we owe your royal attendance, your majesty?" He took his top hat off and gave a small sarcastic bow. Cath knew he didn't like her but she understood him protecting his friend and brushed off the coldness.

"Well, if you would let me, Hatta, I would really just like some tea," she said towards him absently while peaking back through the window. Jest was being poured tea by one of the giddy maids. Her brows furrowed. Hatta gave her a matter of fact look and used his cane to point her inside, holding the door for her without saying a word. Nobody seemed to notice her slowly make her way to the table. Cath mustered all the confidence she could to feel like she belonged there like the rest of them. The loud and carefree orchestra of madness and joy. People and animals took turns singing on top of the table. Tea, tarts and streamers were scattered about. She searched for Jest and saw him sitting alone with his tea, legs crossed on the floor across the room. He must've felt her eyes on him because they locked eyes instantly and he rose quickly knocking his tea to the floor.

Catherine's heart started beating fast, her face blushed at the site of him and she longed to be closer but she forced down her excitement and tried walking casually over to him. His eyes fixed on hers and his lips slightly hung open in surprise. As she got closer, he removed his hat and straightened his back. A sly and curious smile spread across his face. His usual black diamonds were washed mostly away leaving the dark kohl only around his eyes and across the bridge of his nose like a mask. It made the yellow of his eyes stand out even more.

"Lady Pinkerton," he bowed and gently lifted her hand to his lips offering a quick and proper kiss to the peck to her hand, "You are out past your bedtime, no?" Just the touch of his gloved hand and the small touch of his lips gave her flutters in her stomach. At the same time she was annoyed with his comment and composure. Her lips pursed. Catherine lifted her chin, her eyebrows raised as to show she wasn't bothered by his remark in the slightest.

"Court jester, I'm glad to see you use your free time away from the royal court to flirt and entertain women. You are good at being charming or perhaps it's just another part of your show. Either way, I've heard that one should do what they are good at." Catherine bit at him with the words and glanced back at the two bumbling maids still making eyes at him from across the room to her annoyance.

Jest followed her gaze and it clicked. He smiled from ear to ear, throwing his head back in a laugh before looking back at her angry face. He moved closer to her until they were almost touching, her face was burning from his body being so close, his handsome face looking down onto her. With one eyebrow lifted and his smile becoming coy, he whispered, deeply, "Now madam, it sounds to me as though you could be a little jealous." Catherine scoffed and had her own unconvincing laugh but his face only became sweet and concerned. She looked down, giving up on her facade and stepped closer to him again. The struggle to resist him and ignore her feelings left her bitter and exhausted. Jest pulled her the rest of the way in, wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Cath, I want to show you something," Jest whispered into her ear. She looked up and raised an eyebrow at him jokingly. Then almost immediately becoming surprised at herself and embarrassed, cheeks red as a cardinals wings on her pale complexion. He smiled back moving his hand up to her mouth and giving her bottom lip a gentle tug and brush of his thumb. She kissed it instinctively. He let out a soft groan, squeezing her hips to his, his face turning serious. Jest sighed and pushed her hair back off her shoulders.

"That's not what I meant." Jest replied, "I think you might feel a little naughty after sneaking out your bedroom window, sweet lady."

"Anything is possible,'' she said, "What did you really want to show me."

"Do you trust me, Catherine?"

"Yes," she replied without hesitation.

"Put your arms up around my neck and hold on tight," he said.Then he put his hat back on, gave her a dimple revealing smile and wrapped one strong arm around her waist. Catherine could feel the heat radiating off his body, even through the smooth cool leather of his clothes. Her whole body felt alive. In an instant they were surrounded by smoke. She could feel the cool night breeze on her cheek and through her hair, blowing her brunette locks around. Then everything was calm, she felt her feet land onto a soft, sandy ground and smelled sweet salty air. A low rumble of waves was bubbling up from the sea. Around them were cave walls adorned with hundreds of reflective rocks letting the moonlight cast shadows around them.

After setting her securely on her feet, he leaned back against the cave wall and watched her take in her new surroundings.

"This is incredible," she said, her eyes wide and excited. The cave walls were cool but the sand warm so she kicked off her shoes and went to find Jest in the dark. The moonlight lit up half his face. Catherine could see he was watching her intently.

"What are we doing, Catherine?" Jest asked her. Catherine's mood dropped and her face drained. She knew exactly what he meant even though she wanted to forget everything tonight and just be together. If she accepts the king's proposal she would be miserable the rest of her life but please everyone else. Except the man she had fallen in love with. If she doesn't accept it, she loses everything. Her parents would never accept the courtship let alone a proposal from a court jester. She had thought about running away but to where? They'd find us and take Jest away for good. Catherine couldn't let anything happen to him. Her eyes welled up and she turned away looking out to the waves.

"Can we forget just for tonight? I know that is asking a lot." she wept. "I want to be with you, Jest. Without anything between us. I don't know what is going to happen. I don't know what to do."

"What do you want me to do, Cath?" Jest was moving slowly towards her. He threw his hat onto the cave floor and tousled his matted black hair.

"I don't know," she called out into the dark. "I want this night." Then in a whisper, "I want to be close to you." She felt her chest tingling and her face warm. Again, she was shocked at her own candidness. This is what it feels like to really trust someone, she thought. Jest spun her around to face him, tilting her chin up to face him. Her heart raced.

"My heart is yours, Catherine. I'll be anything you want me to be," he said and leaned in softly brushing his lips to hers.

Catherine welcomed his kiss and pulled his face towards her allowing him deeper. She was growing in excitement and guided his hands to the curves of her chest and then towards her hips. He groaned and squeezed her with his strong fingers, grabbing her soft flesh at first with hesitation and then harder and with more purpose. Their centers were ground together stirring them into heavier breathing. Jest suddenly grabbed her shoulders and looked down into her now dreamy eyes.

"Cath, is this ok?" he asked sincerely. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes," she replied. Her hands spread over his chest, up his neck and then holding his face leaving black makeup on her thumbs. "More than anything."

Stripping off his black leather shirt without losing contact with her eyes, Jest guided Catherine softly with him until they were both on their knees. He set the garment neatly behind her before letting her down on her back laid out before him. Catherine had always wondered what he would look like under his costume. His body was lean but muscular, his skin tan and smooth. She reached for the sash of her dress to untie it but Jest held his hand up, releasing the long ribbon onto the sand. A small laugh escaped her and she looked up at him, admiring him, taking him all in, trying hard to hold on to the moment.

"One more thing, my lady. I don't want you to be cold," Jest reached into his hat which was tossed aside at arm's length and pulled out what seems like an endless amount of black feathers. When he spread them out with both arms behind his back like a bird, she realized they were made into a blanket which he brought down over the two of them. His long, hard body now on top of her. He brought his mouth down to hers in a soft slow kiss while his long fingers were pushing up her dress underneath him. Catherine was throbbing with want and urgency, running her own hands over his back and down his body feeling that he was already bare and stiff under their feathered cover.

"Are you ok?" Jest whispered into her neck while giving her warm kisses behind her ear and down her neck. Shooting pleasure ran down her body while she writhed, hips moving, begging to feel all of him. Then he slipped into her releasing a desperate moan, "Catherine". He stopped briefly to take in the feeling of being connected in the most intimate way.

Catherine was overwhelmed, eyes watering and exploded immediately beneath him, gasping and letting herself let go completely. Jest stopped inside her and waited to meet her eyes making sure she was ready again. He continued but slowly and rhythmically, gliding with ease into her accepting warmth until she could feel the heat rising again.

Jest kissed her again this time slipping his tongue smoothly into her mouth which sent her over the edge. She ran her fingers into his messy black hair and pulled him in kissing him back hard. Another release of ecstasy trembled through her body arching her back and leaving her flushed. She was growing limp with relief and satisfaction and smiled up at her lover's golden eyes in wonder. He smiled back and pushed into her the rest of the way giving her a new intense high. Jest watched her expression with his growing concerned.

"Am I hurting you?" He asked, having just now gave her everything he had.

"No, Jest, you're perfect," Catherine replied and lost herself taking him all in. As many times as she has thought about being like this with him, she never imagined it could be this amazing. His thrusts grew harder and he grabbed her hips up off the sand on both sides crashing into her. She moaned and climaxed again, this time with him as he lowered himself beside her holding her close. Their bodies warm, damp and exhausted. Both were still catching their breath and Catherine's eyes were closing, a smile on her face.

"Catherine, my darling," Jest put his hand to her cheek, "When must you go back? I don't want you in trouble on my account."

"I don't care anymore," Catherine grabbed his hand, held it to her chest and fell into a sweet long sleep under the Rook's blanket of ink black feathers.


End file.
